The present invention relates to computer housings and relates more particularly to a tool-free computer housing assembly into which any peripheral devices can be conveniently installed without the use of any tools or screws.
The known structure of computer housing is generally comprised of a substantially U-shaped base shell covered with a substantially U-shaped cover forming an enclosed housing. Because the base shell has two open spaces at two opposite sides, the structural strength of the housing is relatively weak. Further, because the cover has two vertical side walls provided for covering the two open spaces of the base shell, it is very difficult to attach the cover to the base shell or detach it therefrom. During assembly, the cover must be attached to the base shell through two lateral sides and then set into position. After having been set into position, the cover is then secured in place by screws. Since compact structures easy to assemble have become the points of emphasis in designing commercial goods, the aforesaid disadvantages in the known structure of computer housing should be eliminated. The present invention has been accomplished to eliminate the aforesaid disadvantages. In the present invention, the top cover can be directly and easily attached to the base frame through a top mount and then firmly retained in position with a hook-joint without the use of any tools. Because the base frame is made from a rectangular casing having four vertical side walls connected together, the structural strength of the housing is greater.